


Why do you smell like chimichangas?

by woctab



Series: 30 Cliched OTP Challenge [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woctab/pseuds/woctab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Splattered chimichangas on the elevator wall shouldn't have led to such a situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why do you smell like chimichangas?

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge Prompt: Elevator Meeting
> 
>  
> 
> This is my first time writing a Spideypool fic. Have faith in me, I did try my best. I found myself including Superfamily because it needed to be done. Enjoy!

Peter jammed his key into the lobby door entrance, pulling it open, all the while trying to shove his brightly colored costume into his bag. Unease bubbled in his gut as his eyes flickered toward the clock hanging by the elevators.

There was a moment of indecision as his eyes flickered from the elevators to the staircase. It would be faster to run up the stairs, but taking the elevator would give him a few moments to gather his bearings. He would need to regain his composure because his parents could sense when something was off. 

Peter pressed the up bottom continuously trying to ease some of the tension form his body. As he waited, impatiently, he worked out an excuse as to why he was so late for dinner. After not hearing from him for weeks at a time, his parents had demanded a key and a family dinner anytime they chose. 

They were way too over protective despite the fact that he had shown them that he was more than capable of paying rent and taking care of himself. Well, finding him passed out on the floor from exhaustion didn’t help his case. But, the saying goes crime doesn’t sleep and neither did he. 

A ding pulled him out of his thoughts as the door began to slowly open. His eyebrow arched as the smell of chimichangas filled his nostrils. It was difficult to keep his face impassive as the doors completely opened revealing someone Spiderman was all too familiar with. 

Swallowing heavily, he entered the elevator, moving to the farthest side. The mercenary in the corner made no effort to exit the elevator, but continued to sniff at the chimichanga in his grasp. The world couldn’t be that small that he and Deadpool happened to live in the same building. 

However, he didn’t have time to worry over such things when his parents were waiting for him. Peter’s eyes were glued on the numbered signs indicating which floor they were passing. Two more floors and he would leave the elevator without incidence. 

But, luck wasn’t on his side. The elevator made a wretched screeching sound before coming to a complete stop. The sudden motion caught him completely off guard and Peter was sent flying. So much for his awesome reflexes. 

The first thing he felt was warmth seeping into his clothes and he noted that he was pressed against something very hard that smelled like chimichangas. Dull lights flickered on, but the elevator was still stuck. 

Blinking, his eyes slowly adjusted, and thoughts slowly clicked together in his mind. Heat rushed to his cheeks as he realized the compromising position he was in. In haste to get away, he flung himself upwards instead of to the side. 

Peter fucking Parker, adopted child of Iron Man and Captain American, AKA Spiderman was the biggest fucking idiot in existence. In a matter of seconds, he had revealed his identity because he was too damn flustered to keep his face pressed against Deadpool’s crotch. 

He was clinging to the ceiling of the elevator, how the actual hell was he supposed to play that off? Deadpool couldn’t be that stupid. 

It was simply luck that he lived in a rundown apartment building, that didn’t have cameras in the elevator. Because he wouldn’t be able to explain his ability to cling to ceilings to his landlord either. 

“ **Spidey, you didn’t even ask me out to dinner. I thought you were a gentlemen** ,” that all too familiar voice teased. Peter ground his teeth, slowly dropping to the floor. This wasn’t how he planned to reveal his identity to Deadpool. In fact, he never planned to let the mercenary know who he was without a mask on. 

Grabbing his bag, he hooked it on his shoulder, easily slinging himself upward to the hatch door. He didn’t have time to waste when his parents were waiting. Throwing the door open with ease, he began to pull himself through. 

Peter bit down on his tongue to prevent himself from screaming as a hand latched onto his foot and roughly threw him to the floor. It was odd that his Spidey senses weren't identifying Deadpool as a threat. But, it was a thought to dwell on at a later time. 

“ **You can’t leave just yet Spidey** ,” Deadpool crouched down and grinned. 

“ **You owe me! My chimichanga is ruined**.” As he spoke he gestured to the right corner of the elevator, which was splattered with the mercenary’s meal. Peter’s gaze moved between the wall and Deadpool’s masked face. Not having the luxury to worry about something so stupid, he tried to dislodge the grip on his foot. It was an effort made in vain because the mercenary was stronger than expected. 

Playing dirty wasn’t his forte, but he had little choice in the matter. Shooting a few webs in his face, Peter kicked out of the grip and begun his assent to freedom. It was short lived. 

Peter groaned as his body ricocheted off the elevator wall and on to the floor. It seemed that not only did his plan fail, but he managed to irritate the mercenary. From his spot on the floor, he glared up at Deadpool. “ **I don’t have time to play around**!” 

“ **Give me what I want and you can leave**.” His glare dissipated as he contemplated his options. The last thing he wanted to do was fight in a confined elevator. Sighing, he spoke up. “ **What do you want?”**

“ **A kiss. You know I’m Spidey’s biggest fan** ,” the mercenary cooed at him. Peter’s eyes widened and then narrowed. There was little he could make out when Deadpool’s face was hidden by a mask. He couldn’t tell whether he was serious or not. 

Peter stared at him for a while, unsure as to why he would want a kiss as repayment. The question was on the tip of his tongue, but he bit it back. He didn’t have time to waste. A kiss wasn’t an issue. The real issue was facing his parent’s wrath when he finally stepped into the apartment. 

Letting out another melodramatic sigh, he stepped toward Deadpool, closing the space between them. Biting his bottom lip, he took in various details, noting that the skin that was exposed to him was scarred, which peaked his curiosity. 

But, curiosity and his parents fled his mind, when his lips grazed against Deadpool. He had planned for the kiss to be fleeting, but the mercenary latched onto him, pressing his lips firmly against his. Peter couldn’t admit it, but he was an insanely good kisser. 

Deadpool’s lips were warm and slightly chapped, pressing firmly against his, tongue slowly licking across the crease of his closed lips. Unconsciously, he parted them, enjoying the feel of the slippery appendage licking every corner of his mouth. 

Saliva began to pool in his mouth, before dripping down his chin as Deadpool thrust his tongue in and out, languidly. Peter hadn’t expected to like the kiss so much, hadn’t expected it to last so long. And he really hadn’t expected to be making such muffled humiliating noises when Deadpool began to suck on his tongue. 

When he pulled away, Peter gasped loudly for air, staring wide eyed at the man. He opened and shut his mouth, wanting to say something, but unable to find the words. 

“ **Baby boy, that’s quite the hard on you have there** ,” he teased, voice a low contented purr. Clearing his throat a few times, he tried to think of something to say. It usually wasn’t difficult with his high IQ, but his current erection was making it a bit difficult to formulate logical thoughts. 

Peter eyed the grin that appeared on Deadpool’s face, weary of such an expression despite his current arousal. “ **It would be dangerous to walk around with that**.” His arms tightened around his waist, bring their bodies flush against one another. 

Peter bit down hard enough on his tongue to draw blood. Focusing on the pain, he tried-in vain-to push Deadpool away. “ **I gave you a kiss, now let me go**!” Struggling seemed to be a wasted effort because the mercenary’s grip didn’t waver. 

“ **Don’t ruin the mood, Spidey baby,” he moaned out while rolling his hips. Readjusting his hands, he grabbed hold of Peter’s ass, pulling their hips tightly together. “ **At least let me get you off**.”**

Peter should have said no, but his tongue felt too heavy in his mouth and his pants far too tight. “ **I take that as a yes**?” Deadpool stilled his motions, staring at him intently. Licking his lips, he nodded. The mercenary’s grin grew before his eyes. 

In a matter seconds, Peter’s pants were on the floor along with Deadpool’s. Skin on skin contact caused him to arch violently. The scarred hand pressing and stroking over their erections was too much for him. Peter could feel his mind turning to mush. 

His hips were jerking upward and he knew that he wouldn’t last long. It was strange to be so aroused because of Deadpool. It was a new experience and he couldn’t say that he hated it. 

Leaning down, Deadpool pressed his scarred mouth against his ear, “ **Baby Boy, when you shoot, you have to cry out for ‘Wade’. At least give me some masturbation fodder for the road**.” 

With that said the grip around him tightened, bringing their erections closer together. The pre-cum seeping from the tip was making everything so much wetter, so much better. 

In the deep recesses of his mind, he knew that he shouldn’t be allowing this to happen. What kind of relationship would they have after this incident? But, it was difficult to sort out his thoughts, when he was whining so loudly because of Deadpool’s skilled hands. 

“ **Wade**!” His hips stuttered the moment that name left his lips. Spurt after spurt had his knees weakening. In all honestly, he couldn’t remember a time he had ejaculated so intensely. There was so much semen, too much. 

Leaning down, Wade pressed their foreheads together. “ **Will you tell me your name**?” Peter stared at him in silence, slowly coming off his high. Would it be a bad idea to tell him? But, what did he have to lose after filling his hand with semen? 

“ **Peter** ,” he finally whispered. His eyes widened as he watched Wade jerk off in front of him. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t look away. Peter’s eyes were focused on the way Wade gripped himself, moving his hand quickly over his pulsing cock. 

Because he was so distracted, he didn’t notice the angle of his cock. Peter yelped in surprise as he was hit in the face by a warm glob of semen. He was vaguely aware of Wade groaning his name. Glaring, he wiped it off his face. 

Peter opened his mouth, but he clamped it shut when the elevator shuttered and began to move. Panic coursed through him as he remembered that he was late for dinner with his parents. Pulling up his pants, he moved toward the door, ready to run out once it opened. 

“ **Baby Boy, Petey, Spidey Baby…Are you mad that I shot you in the face? It was too difficult for me to resist, you’re so pretty** ,” he gushed out. 

“ **Shut up, Wade**!” Peter tried to ignore the heat rushing to his cheeks. There was no way he could bring himself to face Deadpool, who he knew was named Wade because he had said it right before he came all over his hands in an elevator. 

Shaking his head, he tried to dispel all the thoughts of what had happened. There was no way he could face his parents, if he was thinking of his tryst with Deadpool in a broken down elevator. 

“ **Next time we can try blow jobs, but in bed. Doesn’t that sound good**?” Peter was grateful for the ding that signaled that the door would be opening. 

Shoving Deadpool away, he ran down the hall toward his apartment. 

“ **I’m not the hit it and quit it type, Peter. I’m in for the long haul** ,” he called after him. 

Skidding to a halt, he turned around, giving Wade a wonderful view of his flushed face. “ **Shut up, Deadpool**!” 

“ **Call me Wade, we’re way past second base to be using code names**.” 

\---------------

Pushing the door open, he cringed as two sets of eyes, glared at him. Peter entered the apartment, rubbing his head sheepishly. “ **I’m sorry I’m late, I was stuck in the elevator**.”

“ **Why do you smell like chimichangas**?” 

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://woctab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
